1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hands free device for a cellular phone which has a telephone transceiving unit for a mobile radio network and in addition a communication device for the wireless transmission of audio and data signals, with a housing in which a communication device forming a wireless communication connection with the communication device of the cellular phone is located.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such hands free devices are known. They have a holder into which the cellular phone can be inserted. The wireless communication devices are constructed in accordance with a standard, namely the Bluetooth standard. The holder is normally connected to a control box installed in the vehicle via which the audio signals transmitted by the cellular phone are forwarded, for example, to a loudspeaker. Conversely, audio signals picked up by a microphone can be transmitted to the telephone and radiated by the telephone via the telephone transmitter unit. The disadvantageous factor in this known system is that there is a not inconsiderable space requirement for the permanently installed parts of the hands free device which is not always available in motor vehicles.